Mystery Sickle-Cell
by Cloudstar36
Summary: I read somewhere Donatello has sickle-cell disease, then I looked it up and was whimpering to myself, so I just thought I might write about how he manages to battle it without telling his brothers… Note: There are many triggers of sickle-cell. I have chosen the trigger of too much exercise and cold temperatures. NEW CHAPTER IS UP!
1. Triggers

Losing to another battle with Shredder, Splinter had the turtles training harder; more the next day than the first. By the end of the first week they were all exhausted, collapsing on top of one another at the end of their training session. As Splinter left them, each turtle let out a synced groan.

"Are… w-we done… now?" Michelangelo breathed, glancing at Leonardo; who was underneath him, on top of Donatello. The blue-ninja inhaled shakily and nodded his head.

"Y-Yeah… we're done…"

"Then can everyone get off me!?" Raphael growled from the bottom of their pile, sounding more annoyed than tired. One-by-one his brothers got off him; Donatello cautiously giving him a hand up. The red-ninja noticed something was slightly off about his younger brother.

"Hey Donnie. You okay?" he questioned as they walked out of the Dojo. "You look kinda… pale…"

"Yeah, y-yeah… I'm okay…" Donatello murmured, mainly ignoring his comment as he headed towards his lab. Raphael frowned and pulled Leonardo and Michelangelo to a halt by the hoods of their shells.

"You guys noticed it right?"

"What?" Michelangelo questioned.

"How pale Don is," Raphael insisted. "He looked fine at the start of the week."

Leonardo frowned at his brother's words. That didn't sound right…

"Raph, since when have you ever cared about how we feel?" he inquired, starting to walk off again. Raphael grabbed his arm.

"Hey, I'm his older brother, Leo!" he growled softly. "Doesn't mean I'm not allowed to have a heart for his health…"

The blue-ninja shook him off and slightly rolled his eyes.

"Fine…" he muttered. "What have you noticed with Donnie anyway?"

"He was like this yesterday too, but he looks worse… Just the paleness of his skin, and… I could clearly tell he was fighting off pain today during Training."

"Y-You don't think he's sick, do you, dudes?" Michelangelo spoke up with a soft whimper.

"If he were sick, he'd tell us…" Leonardo pointed out, glancing in the direction of Donatello's lab. "For now, we just have to keep an eye on him…"

At a sudden sharp cough, Leonardo was soon by his younger brother's side; Donatello giving him a sideways glance of confusion.

"Umm, everything okay, Leo?" the purple-ninja questioned; fixing his wielding mask into place and kneeling down to start repairs on the patrol buggies.

"Uhh, yeah. Everything's fine, Donnie!" Leonardo insisted, now noticing the paleness of Donatello's skin. "I was just, umm… wondering what you were working on!"

Donatello silently rolled his eyes.

"Well, I thought I'd fix up the patrol buggies after they fell apart on our chase after Dogpound…" he stopped wielding and looked up. "Even after the many times I told you they were not ready, you never listened!"

Leonardo nervously rubbed the back of his neck and laughed softly, cautious not to catch himself on his katana-handles.

"That, was a mistake, I know… and I'm sorry, but they were our only way to stop Dogpound anyway!"

"Excuses…" Donatello murmured teasingly, turning back to the buggies.

Leonardo nudged him gently with a chuckle before heading back out to the lounge. He noticed Michelangelo had disappeared into the kitchen, but Raphael sat by the TV, again reading his magazine.

"How many times have you read that?"

The red-ninja jumped slightly and looked up; Leonardo looking down at him.

"I-It's… interesting…" Raphael admitted, not meeting his older brother's glance. Leonardo sniggered and hopped over the couch in front of him, switching on the TV as he did so. Space Heroes had just started for the evening; the blue-ninja smiling happily.

"Okay Captain, what daring plan do you have today?" he questioned aloud. Raphael looked up when he heard him; this time he rolled his eyes. He thought there was something wrong with his older brother…  
**Oh wait, Mikey's the one with the weirdness, **he thought, correcting himself and looking back again as he heard Michelangelo walk out of the kitchen; the orange-ninja looking slightly miserable.

"What's up, Mikey?" Raphael questioned, surprised to see his brother in that mood.

"Has it ever occurred to you guys that we have no food?" Michelangelo replied softly, sitting beside his older brother. "I'm hungry…"

"Mikey, you're always hungry…"

"Shh!" Leonardo hissed, keeping his eyes on the television as he hushed his younger brothers… and not because he was interested in Space Heroes. "Do you guys hear that?"

Though it was faint, the three turtles could hear someone cry out in pain every now and then. Raphael absent-mindedly dropped his magazine in realisation.

"Donnie…" he murmured; the three of them exchanging a worried glance and running towards Donatello's lab.


	2. First panic

When they arrived, the three brothers found the purple-ninja on his side lying on the ground; tears of pain running down his cheeks. He had his arms tightly wrapped around his middle and Raphael had noticed he looked a little paler than he had that morning. Quickly, Leonardo ran over and knelt down to him.

"Donnie, are you okay?" he asked calmly. Donatello fought back his fear as he looked up at his older brother and shook his head.

"I-It hurts, L-Leo!" he whimpered, shivering as he brought his knees closer to his chest. Leonardo worryingly put a hand on his shoulder.

"Mikey, get some water for him, now!" he commanded; the orange-ninja hastily running off. "Raph, don't just stand there hesitating! Go get a blanket!"

The red-ninja shook his head and ran off to their bedrooms, quickly darting into Donatello's and grabbing the blanket off his bed. Never had Raphael seen his little brother so pale. He knew this was no ordinary sickness…  
While his brothers were getting the necessities Donatello needed, Leonardo cautiously sat his younger brother up; the purple-ninja still shivering violently. Unexpectedly Donatello nuzzled against him with a whimper of pain.

"It's okay, Donnie…" Leonardo reassured, gently putting an arm around him. "We're here for you…"

Donatello wearily nodded, knowing he could trust his brother's words, but the staking pain in his chest and stomach were telling him otherwise. He knew what was wrong with him, and he knew it was life-threatening, but he didn't want to scare his brothers. Shuddering off the thought, the purple-ninja exhaled with a shaky sigh; just as Michelangelo and Raphael ran back over to them. With the blanket around him, Donatello's shivering became minor, but he was still extremely pale and in great pain.

"I-Is he going to be okay?" Michelangelo inquired, noting the purple-ninja was leaning against Leonardo with his arms tightly wrapped around his middle; tears still rolling down his cheeks. Leonardo looked over him in confusion.

"I… can't tell yet, Mikey," he admitted.

"Maybe once he's stopped squeaking in pain, he'll tell us…" Raphael pointed out, but Donatello didn't want to tell them. He didn't want them knowing about his battle for life because of his unusual sickness.

"Donnie?"

Shaking his head, Donatello was snapped out of thought; looking up at his brothers painfully.

"Still hurts?" Leonardo questioned, wondering if he should try and get his brother to stand up, but he was still shaking slightly, so he shouldn't risk anything.

"A-A little…" was the purple-ninja's reply. "N-Not as b-bad as it was…"

"Your eyes are really red, Donnie…" Michelangelo pointed out. "It hurt that much, huh?"

Donatello nodded, afraid to get up when Leonardo held out a hand to him; the blue-ninja already on his feet, but he gladly took it, steadying himself hastily so the others didn't see his dizziness. Raphael put a hand on his brother's shoulder; concern clear in his eyes.

"Go rest up, Don…" he murmured. "You're so pale; it's scaring even me…"

The purple-ninja hadn't noticed his paleness until he crossed his gaze over his arms, noting his grass-green colouring was lighter than usual.

"O-Okay… Um, could you h-help?" he inquired; Raphael gladly aiding him. Leonardo and Michelangelo followed them out of the lab but went their own ways when the red-ninja started leading the way towards their bedrooms. Every step of the way, he kept a close eye on his younger brother, hoping he wouldn't break down in pain again.

"You sure you're okay, Donnie?" Raphael questioned, sitting him on his bed; the blanket still draped around his shoulders. Donatello nodded.

"I-I feel fine now," he admitted. "Still s-shaky, but stable."

Raphael sensed that was a lie, and sat beside him with a slight scowl.

"If that's true, then… You'll tell me what's going on," he insisted. "We're really worried about you…"

"I-I never thought you'd be…" Donatello murmured, not meeting his older brother's eyes. Raphael sighed softly, looking at the ground.

"I know, I know but… don't you remember when Snakeweed knocked out Mikey?" he recalled with a small shudder. "I-I just… freaked out, and seeing you b-break down like that, worried me…"

Donatello then looked up at his older brother, noticing his eyes were closed and his breathing had become softer. The purple-ninja gently nudged him.

"Sorry…" he said softly. Raphael shot him a glance with a small smile before lifting his head.

"You don't have to apologise, Don… Something's wrong with ya, and well, that's a natural thing… I guess…"

The purple-ninja hesitated at what he was going to say next. Should he let Raphael know? Sure Leonardo and Michelangelo were worried about him, but the red-ninja seemed more concerned about the situation. So Donatello gave in and told him what was really going on.

"But this 'something' has brought me to a battle for life…"


	3. Growing concerns

_"This 'something' has brought me to a battle for life…"_

Raphael was confused at his brother's words, not really understanding what he had meant by him now being in a 'battle for life'…

"What are you talking about, Donnie?"

"The pains that I was facing, in my chest and stomach…" Donatello went on, pausing to nervously bite his lip. "… Are because of s-sickle-cell…"

Raphael looked back at him, growing more confused.

"Si-what-cell?"

"Sickle-cell," Donatello repeated, shaking off the blanket and grabbing his laptop. "Triggers range differently; symptoms minor; end result if the pain's not fought…"

He cut himself off, inhaling softly as he thought about his decision. Raphael was still confused, and beginning to grow more and more concerned about his younger brother.

"Donnie, I still don't understand. What's going on?" he inquired again, watching Donatello bring up a website on his computer. The purple-ninja sighed before he said anything.

"What the sickle-cell is, Raph… Is it changes normal, round, red blood cells into cells that are sort of, crescent moon shaped, like this," Donatello explained, showing his older brother what they looked like. "Because of this, they can get stuck in veins and block off the blood vessels that need to reach certain parts of the body…"

"So… i-is that why you're so pale?" the red-ninja asked. He was surprised he found himself so interested in all this, but it was for a serious reason. Donatello nodded and continued.

"That's why I was in pain, because the cells got stuck. As well as causing pain, the sickle-cells can harm internal organs, muscles and bones," he explained, feeling his shivers return. He stopped typing and shook his hands; closing his eyes as he did so. He didn't want to tell Raphael the rest…  
But the red-ninja sensed his worries, and hesitantly pulled him into a gentle hug; the laptop on Donatello's lap slipping onto the bed beside them.

"You've told me enough, bro…" Raphael murmured, gently running a hand over his younger brother's shell as the purple-ninja coughed back a soft sob. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to ya…"

Donatello hid a smile as he hugged him back; the pain in his hands growing slightly, but he ignored it.

"T-Thanks Raph…"


	4. Deeper Sleeper

Night fell, but morning came quicker; the four turtles sleeping in without realising. Master Splinter became impatient at the emptiness of the Dojo that morning, but he felt there was no need to rush his sons, so he waited and went to check on them. Firstly he peered into Michelangelo's bedroom; the emerald-green turtle sound asleep on his plastron. Tucked under his arm was a rather large stuffed Bengal tiger he'd had since he was a turtle-tot, and Splinter realised he might not get up anytime soon, so he quickly left and looked on into Raphael's room. He was surprised to find it empty…

"Raphael?" the rat called, looking around just to make sure the dark-green turtle wasn't hiding. His mask and sai weren't in the usual spots the red-ninja left them, so he must have gone out early… but when Splinter approached Donatello's room, he found the red and purple ninja's curled up in a pile on the floor; Donatello's laptop still open and running from the night before. Raphael had fallen asleep on top of Donatello's shell and commonly stirred whenever his younger brother did; their sensei hiding an amused grin as a set of footsteps padded up beside him.

"Good morning, Leonardo," the rat murmured. "Did you sleep well, my son?"

"_Hai _Sensei. Are we still training this morning?" the blue-ninja inquired, forcing himself not to giggle when he saw his two brothers asleep on the floor.

"Yes. I will meet you in the Dojo once I have woken your brothers…" Splinter insisted, silently making his way back to Michelangelo's room. As soon as both he and Leonardo had left them, Raphael stirred hesitantly and rolled off Donatello; sitting up with a start when he hit the floor.

"H-Huh, where am I?" he murmured with a yawn. Looking around, he remembered why he was in his younger brother's room, and why he hadn't bothered to go to his own the night before. Sleepily he got up and stretched.

"Come on, Donnie. Sensei's waiting for us!"

The red-ninja frowned when he got no response.

"Donnie?" he inquired, kneeling down and shaking the purple-ninja's shoulder. Something was definitely wrong…

Shaking his shoulder a little harder, Raphael panicked a bit when he still didn't get a response.

"Okay, okay… C-Calm down, Raph…" he told himself: cautiously pacing the bedroom. "H-He's paler than yesterday, so obviously the s-sickle-cell has made him worse… but he s-shouldn't have passed out like this!"

He then stopped pacing, giving up and lifting Donatello onto his bed. Once the purple-ninja was more comfortable, his older brother thoughtfully tried to remember how to check someone's pulse or heartbeat; gently pressing two fingers against his neck.

"Okay, that's one good thing… Still breathing…" Raphael sighed in relief. "And his heart is still pounding away in there. U-Umm, let's see…"

Curiously he shot a glance at Donatello's laptop screen; the signs and symptoms of sickle-cell still in clear view, so Raphael got up and went over to read it. He shuddered. Clearly one could tell he wasn't used to being so caring towards another family member…

**But Donnie's sick… I have a reason to be worried… **he reminded himself, looking back at his younger brother when a soft groan escaped his mouth.

"Passed out from stroke has he, Raph?"

The red-ninja jumped in fright, nearly dropping the laptop when he spied Leonardo and Michelangelo at the door.

"Leo, don't do that!"

Michelangelo giggled softly.

"Dude, you were like, seriously scared…" he insisted. Raphael let out a soft growl as they both walked into the room; Leonardo cautiously putting a hand on Donatello's forehead. He immediately drew back from the warmth of his brother's skin.

"Dehydrated…" he murmured.

"Dehy-what-what?" Michelangelo inquired, confused by his older brother's terminology.

"Donnie's dehydrated, which means he hasn't had enough water," the blue-ninja went on. "That's why he passed out from stroke."

"Is… I-Is that a bad thing?" Raphael questioned. Leonardo glanced at his unconscious younger brother before looking back up at the red-ninja.

"I hope not…"


	5. Crossed by Dreams

_"H-Hello?"_

_The lair was strangely empty; Donatello wandering the lounge in confusion. Where was everyone?_

_"Hello!" he called again, but still got no response… except for the snap of wood and someone groaning in pain._

_"Leo!" the purple-ninja cried, recognising his older brother immediately and running into the kitchen. His eyes widened when he spied Leonardo had collapsed on the kitchen-bench. "L-Leo…?"_

_The blue-ninja didn't move from his spot. He kept his head down on the table and, unexpectedly choked out a sob. Donatello walked over so he was standing beside him. _

_"Hey, what's up, Leo?" _

_"There's the leader in blue…" _

_Donatello turned to look at the doorway, finding Raphael and Michelangelo staring at him and Leonardo. The purple-ninja was surprised to see that his younger brother's eyes were red, and his older brother had an arm around him for comfort. _

_"Hey Raph; Mikey. What's going on here?" Donatello questioned walking towards them. "What's up with Leo?"_

_He cut off with a sharp gasp when his brothers ignored him and walked straight past him over to Leonardo; Raphael setting a hand on the blue-ninja's shoulder. They knew what was wrong, but Donatello seemed to have no idea…_

_"Leo, you gotta get over it. He's not coming back…" Raphael told his older brother._

_"Shell to the sickle cell, then…" Leonardo muttered; Donatello hearing every word. _

_"G-Guys… who are you talking about?"_

_No answer from any of them; only Michelangelo questioning Leonardo about why he had snapped Donatello's bò staff… The purple-ninja blinked. _

_"Hey, that was _my _bò staff!" he growled softly, going to grab the snapped halves off the bench… but his hands passed right through them. "W-What…?"_

_Stepping back in fright, Donatello shook his head._

_"No… N-No, no, no, no!"_

_/_

"No… n-no, no, no!"

"Donnie! Donnie, wake up!" came Leonardo's calm voice as he shook his younger brother's shoulder. The three turtles had rushed over to their brother as soon as the leader had noticed his frightened shivers.

"N-No!" Donatello yelpt again, stirring in fright in his sleep. Leonardo continued to shake his shoulder.

"Wake up, Donnie; please!" he called again. "You'll irritate the sickle-cell more!"

At that, Donatello sat up in fright; his breaths quick and panicked. Fear clouded his eyes as he looked up at his brothers.

"A-A-Am I-I… d-dead?" he asked shakily, panicked he wouldn't get an answer. Leonardo reassuringly put his hands on his shoulders.

"Little brother… Calm down; it's okay…" he said with a small smile. "You were just having a nightmare."

Donatello only looked at him with a soft whimper.

"A-Are you sure? It felt… s-so real…"

Hearing his brother's nervousness, Michelangelo cautiously walked over and gave his older brother a hug, sitting himself on the bed as he did so.

"Nightmares aren't real, Donnie…" he said softly. "That's what you always told me…"

The purple-ninja smiled slightly at his younger brother's words and hugged him back, knowing he could trust him. Only then did he look up to notice how concerned Raphael's expression was.

"Raph, I'm fine…"

"Says he-who-passed-out from stroke and stayed out for five hours…" the red-ninja muttered. "This sickle-cell's starting to scare me, Don…"

"It's starting to scare us all, Donnie…" Leonardo agreed. "Why didn't you tell us about it earlier?"

Donatello was afraid to say why, not wanting his brothers to worry more. He tried his best to ignore Leonardo's question by going back to hugging Michelangelo, but he couldn't shake it off… Or the growing pain in his chest…

"Donnie? You can umm, stop hugging me now…"

"S-Sorry…" the purple-ninja murmured, pulling away from his younger brother and; not making eye-contact, glanced up at the grating-frame above his bedroom. He was just getting worried all over again…

"Seriously little brother… Why didn't you tell us?" Leonardo repeated; impatient in not having an answer yet.

"I was scared, okay!?" Donatello finally spat out. "I didn't want to tell you because you'd probably get really upset and worried about me!"

There was a silence between the four of them; Leonardo, Raphael and Michelangelo not expecting that answer.

"We're upset and worried anyway, bro…"

"Mikey's right… Besides Don; you looked freakily pale after Training yesterday…"

"And still do. What's this doing to you anyway?" Leonardo finished. Donatello inhaled heavily and sighed, glancing at the ground.

"Weakening me. That's why my skin is so pale… and why I get tired more than usual," he explained. "I don't understand why the effects are only painful now… I've been battling this since we were mutated…"

Before he could say anymore, the pain making his chest ache became noticeable to his brothers; Donatello shaking violently as he tried to fight the pain. Raphael sat beside him and put a hand on his shell.

"Donnie, stop fighting the pain and let it hurt you…" he demanded. "Fighting it will only weaken you more than it already is."

Hearing how determined he was for this to happen, Donatello gave his brother a sharp whimper of fear.

"W-Why!?"

"Which would you rather?"

Donatello glanced at the ground in thought, wincing and grabbing the edges of his plastron when the pain ran through his chest again. Raphael hesitantly pulled him close, keeping his breaths steady as he tried to calm his younger brother. Leonardo worryingly sat on the other side of Donatello, hating how pained his panicked whimpers sounded.

"Take it easy, Donnie… Please don't fight it if it hurts you even more…" he said softly. In a matter of seconds, pain had over-taken the purple-ninja and he fell limp in Raphael's arms.


	6. Getting Worse

It was another full hour before Donatello awoke again; the purple-ninja gasping heavily for air as he curled up on his side. Leonardo had to rush over to stop him and get his younger brother to relax. Their only hope now was a miracle…

"Don, I need you to calm down… I-I know that's gonna be hard, but you n-need to try," the blue-ninja said softly, wincing at his younger brother's cut-short breaths. Donatello inhaled heavily and looked up with a sharp whimper, trying his best to get more air into his lungs, but the sickle cell had made him paler and weaker; as well as damaging his main internal organs from lack of normal blood cells. Getting his breathing back under control would surely be a challenge…

"Come on, Donnie," Leonardo whispered, gently taking his brother's hand. "Calm down…"

Staying on his side seemed to help a bit; Donatello soon regaining control of his breaths as he rolled back onto his shell. He looked up at Leonardo with half-closed eyes; the blue-ninja managing a small smile. They were getting somewhere.

"That's it, little brother… Just take it easy…"

April watched them both from where she stood at Donatello's workbench, fiddling with the hospital equipment she'd been able to get her hands on; the red-head rushing over when she received a text reading, "Donnie's out cold! Help!"

"Had practice with this, Leo?" she teased, noting the older turtle had finally calmed his brother. Leonardo looked up with a slight smirk.

"April, I'm a leader and their older brother…" he insisted. "It's what I do…"

April laughed.

"Okay then… Um, could you get Donnie to sit up for a sec… i-if he can?"

Raphael and Michelangelo had been too afraid to approach their brother after his pass-out, and waited outside to hear the news from Leonardo and April, but it seemed to take ages; the two exchanging an awkward glance before looking back at the ground.

"D-Donnie's gonna be okay, r-right Raph?" Michelangelo questioned softly. Raphael nodded, hardly lifting his head.

"Yeah… H-He better be…" he murmured. "W-We're gonna struggle r-real bad without him."

Another long silence between them; soon interrupted with a sharp yelp from Donatello. Michelangelo winced.

"'Okay', my eye…" he muttered. Raphael ignored him and continued to stare at the ground. Now he was really beginning to worry. All he hoped was that Donatello would pull through it and soon be back on his feet again…

"Raph?"

At the sound of Leonardo's voice, both the red and orange ninja looked up; fear playing in the red-ninja's eyes.

"Donnie wants to see ya…" the blue-ninja continued, letting his younger brother into the room. Raphael wasn't at all surprised to see April, but the oxygen-mask over Donatello's mouth startled him a little.

"Hey Donnie…" he said softly, starting to piece things together in his mind as he wandered over and sat beside his younger brother. At that notion, April slipped out; indicating towards a clipboard she had brought with her before disappearing. The red-ninja nodded in slight understanding and looked back at his brother; Donatello managing a weak smile. Raphael hesitantly smiled back.

"You going okay, little brother?"

"I-I-I am n-now…" the purple-ninja stammered; his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Shh…" Raphael hissed softly. "I-I don't want ya s-straining yourself, Don… This time, y-you've really scared me…"

"But… I-I'm scared too, R-Raph…"

The red-ninja looked a little confused.

"You've dealt with this before, haven't ya?"

Donatello nodded and shifted slightly so he was sitting up more comfortably. He mentally reminded himself to also thank April for this…

"M-My sickle-cell h-has… never b-been this bad t-though…" he admitted. "I… I-I've never e-experienced this b-before…"

Raphael silenced him again; this time taking in how sick this illness had made his younger brother. Donatello's skin was no longer the lively grass-green it had been a week ago. It was now a pale-light green, and his crimson-red eyes barely had any life to them anymore. The red-ninja still couldn't believe that he hadn't heard any hammering or sawing noises for the week either…

"You… g-gotta get b-better, Donnie…" he whispered. "… P-Please…"

Donatello whimpered at his words, reaching over and putting his hand on his brother's. With a determined nod, he gave Raphael a slight grin before slumping back against his pillow.

"Don't move if it weakens you, little brother," the red-ninja instructed. He was stuck in thought for a moment before he heard Leonardo calling him out for patrol. Shaking his head, he looked back at Donatello. "You gonna be okay if I go?"

"I-I've got A-April…" the purple-ninja insisted. "I… I-I'll be f-fine…"

Raphael nodded and leant over to give his younger brother a hesitant hug; Donatello immediately hugging him back. The purple-ninja's eyes watered as he hugged his older brother tight. That hug may be the last thing he shares with Raphael because of his condition…  
Pulling away, the red-ninja looked over him in worry.

"We'll be back soon, Donnie. Just… d-don't go or anything before we come back, o-okay?"

"O-O-Okay…"

As Donatello watched Raphael leave to join his brothers, the purple-ninja sighed heavily; wondering if he'd ever go back out on patrol. It was going to be a long time until that happened…  
Once Raphael had left, April wandered back into the bedroom; immediately pacing over to her sick friend. Small tears formed in the purple-ninja's eyes; Donatello hastily trying to blink them away.

"Everything's going to be okay, Donnie…" April whispered, turning his head towards her and brushing away the tears. "You've pulled through this before; you can do it again."

"W-What if I-I don't?" Donatello whimpered, looking up at her with frightened eyes.

"You will. Me and the guys know you can."

Feeling a little more confident with his condition, the purple-ninja nodded slightly with a small smile. April smiled back before letting go of his hand and walking out of the room.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Splinter, okay? Call me if you need anything," she insisted, heading out. Donatello sat back and sighed heavily; an intense pain running through his chest as he did so. He only hoped his brothers would be back soon from their patrol. He wanted them there with him…  
**They gotta come back soon… **the purple-ninja thought to himself. **If they're that worried, they should!  
**His thoughts were soon answered when he heard three familiar voices talking to Splinter and April; Donatello hiding a small grin.

"You've completed your patrol already, my sons?"

"Sorry Sensei, it's just… We're really worried about Donnie…"

"Yeah… We couldn't stay up there knowing that he might just, slip away sometime soon…"

Donatello whimpered at Raphael's words; the tears returning to his eyes. He knew that would happen too if his sickle-cell got any worse. Not wanting the worst, the purple-ninja determinedly kicked off his covers and managed to sit up at the side of the bed without falling over dizzily. He cautiously pulled off the oxygen mask and set it aside, stumbling slightly as he got to his feet. The next second he was on the ground again, shaking violently. Leonardo and Raphael ran into his bedroom when they heard him collapse.

"Donnie!" they both cried in unison, jogging over to help their brother back up.

"What are you doing out of bed? Do you want to get sicker!?" Raphael exclaimed, not knowing that his worry was quickly becoming concern and anger for his younger brother's action.

"N-No, but…"

"I told you not to go anywhere, Donnie! And what do you do? You go somewhere!" the red-ninja interrupted. Leonardo pulled the covers back over Donatello before facing Raphael and giving him a stern glance.

"Cool it, Raph! Donnie was just happy to see us home. He knew we were worried, and… We shouldn't have gone out in the first place!" the leader insisted, trying his best not to make the situation worse.

"He could have waited for us to see him, Leo! What; do you want him to die right in front of our eyes or something!?"

Donatello whined sharply at his brother's words, hugging his arms as he looked away from them. It sounded more like Raphael wanted that to happen…  
Leonardo noticed this and ran over to comfort him.

"Hey, it's okay, Donnie…" he said softly before glancing up at his brother sternly. "Watch your words, Raph…"

Raphael froze upon hearing his younger brother's soft sobs as Leonardo pulled him into a gentle hug. The red-ninja hadn't meant to make him so upset…  
Looking away in shame, he turned to leave.

"I best be gone then…" he muttered, heading out of the room. Leonardo scowled as he watched him go, wincing slightly when Donatello tightly clutched onto his plastron. With a soft sigh, the blue-ninja gently rubbed his brother's shell.

"Shhh… You're going to be fine, Donnie…" he whispered. "Raph didn't mean what he said… He's just as worried and upset as we all are about this…"

The purple-ninja sniffed and snuggled closer to him; tears now running down his cheeks. He just wanted to be out of this state and healthy, so there would be no more worrying or tears…


	7. Have the Tables turned?

Most of the night they could hear Donatello whimpering in pain as he tried to fall asleep, and they took it in turns to comfort him, but… the next morning it was strangely quiet; no cries of pain, no nothing. Leonardo curiously peered out of his bedroom and tip-toed down the hall to his younger brother's room, softly opening the door and looking inside. Donatello slept soundly on his side; one of Michelangelo's stuffed toys tucked under his arm. The orange-ninja himself was asleep on the floor, curled up in a spare blanket, but Leonardo could only draw his attention to Donatello. The blue-ninja was only surprised at how easily he had fallen asleep with Michelangelo there.

"Oh… so someone is awake…"

"Shh, Mikey…" Leonardo hissed softly, indicating back at Donatello. "You've forgotten someone is asleep…"

"O-Oh, right…" Michelangelo whispered, hastily getting to his feet and tip-toeing over to his older brother. Leonardo guided them out and then quietly shut the door, leading the way into the lounge.

"How long has Don been like that, Mikey?" he questioned. "I mean, been silently sleeping?"

"Since 1 o'clock this morning," Michelangelo answered with a yawn. "A-All I did was read him 'Beauty and the Beast'…"

"Aww, how cute… Big brother falls asleep 'cause little brother read him a bedtime story…" Raphael commented with a small smirk, stopping and stretching his arms as he walked over to them. "Isn't it meant to be the other way round?"

"Doesn't have to be…" Michelangelo insisted, wandering into the kitchen.

"True… Donnie used to do it to me," Leonardo admitted, yawning after Raphael had done. "Contagious, much?"

"Ha-ha…" the red-ninja teasingly laughed, following after Michelangelo. His thoughts weren't really on breakfast that morning. They were more on Donatello and his health. The purple-ninja was still sound asleep; not even stirring when Splinter passed his room. The chocolate-brown rat only smiled and kept walking, letting his son rest. Donatello then rolled onto his shell and opened his eyes slightly, looking up at the ceiling. Feeling nothing, he frowned slightly.

"P-Pain's gone…" he told himself in confusion, sitting up. "Well… t-that is the most sleep I've had this week…"

As he sat up, he winced, waiting for something to happen… but nothing did.

"Huh…" the purple-ninja wondered, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. As he got up, there was a soft crack from his back; sending a shudder down his spine. "T-There we g-go…"

He then cautiously got up and, steadying himself with his bo staff, the purple-ninja made his way out into the hall. Seeing his brother up, Michelangelo giddily ran over.

"Donnie! You're okay!" he squeaked, giving him a gentle hug.

"E-Easy Mikey..." Donatello winced, putting an arm around his younger brother. Leonardo and Raphael shared a small smile as they walked over.

"Think you're all good now, Donnie?" Leonardo inquired.

"Well... I-I still feel kinda d-dizzy..."

"And you're still slightly pale," Raphael added, pointing out his younger brother's skin colouring.

"Y-Yeah... That too..."

"But what matters is that you're okay, right?" Michelangelo questioned; his bright blue eyes twinkling slightly as he looked up at Donatello. The purple-ninja laughed softly.

"Yes Mikey... Of course."


	8. All Clear! Or not

For the next week, Donatello felt glad he had three amazing brothers to pull him through the hardest of times. Still a little more shaky and worn out than his brothers after training, the purple-ninja didn't care. He was just happy to be alive…

"Another patrol-run tonight, guys?" Leonardo inquired, looking up from where he was cleaning his katana blades. Michelangelo lifted his head and nodded with a small grin.

"Let's go! Heheh, we'll need it…" he admitted with a soft giggle; Leonardo ignoring that. "I'll get Donnie!"

Watching his younger brother run off towards the lab, the blue-ninja sighed heavily and got up, sheathing his katana.

"You sure we should let Don come out with us, just like that?" Raphael questioned; still a little concerned about his brother's health. Sure Donatello looked healthy and all now, but what if something happened unexpectedly?

"Raph, Donnie will be fine… As long as we keep an eye on him, nothing's gonna happen."

Michelangelo then ran back out to them; half-dragging Donatello behind him.

"O-Ow! Mikey; let go!" the purple-ninja whimpered, trying to stay steady as he lost his footing. "Y-You're gonna pull m-my arm out of its socket!"

"Ooops… Heheh, sorry Donnie…" Michelangelo apologised, skidding to a halt near Raphael and Leonardo; Donatello rubbing his shoulder in slight-annoyance. Raphael noted his appearance before they headed out. He looked healthy…

"Right, we've got everything; done everything, so I'd say… we're ready to go!" Leonardo admitted, jogging off down the sewer-tunnel. Exchanging a glance with Raphael, Donatello sniggered and ran off after their older brother.

"Someone's got a lot of energy today!" he spoke up, jumping a fallen sewer-pipe to keep up. Leonardo laughed.

"Says the one who's recovering from sickle-cell; look at you, Donnie!"

Michelangelo easily caught up with them; soon followed by Raphael and joined them.

"Yeah Donnie! It's like your body doesn't even know you have sickle-cell anymore!" the orange-ninja added, giggling softly when Donatello eventually did trip on a sewer-pipe.

"I-I'm okay!"

That made them all laugh; before Raphael went back and helped him up. Back on his feet, Donatello exchanged a small smile with Raphael. The older turtle could clearly see worry in his younger brother's eyes.

"… Something on your mind, Donnie?"

The purple-ninja was silent for awhile, thinking about his words before he spoke.

"It… I-It's nothing that bad, Raph… I was just… remembering something…" he explained, walking after Leonardo and Michelangelo as they headed off again. "I'm just… not sure if I should be grateful now, or not… I-I mean, the pains could come again without notice…"

"Donnie, you shouldn't worry about it," Raphael insisted. "A lot of people get sick and can't find a cure… It's normal…"

Donatello gave him a blank stare with a small smirk, stopping them both in their tracks.

"We're not exactly 'normal' or 'people', are we…"

Raphael laughed and gently elbowed his brother in the side before following Michelangelo up the ladder to the surface. The others had already headed to the rooftops, but the red-ninja waited; frowning slightly when Donatello didn't follow him up.

"Don?" he questioned, sticking his head back down the manhole. "Donnie!"

The purple-ninja sat at the bottom of the ladder on his knees, shaking in fright. His eyes were wide and glazed with fear. Raphael hastily jumped down and landed beside him.

"Hey, you okay?"

Donatello didn't reply. He only let his eyes wander the tunnel-walls before him, searching for something. He'd felt something bite him, but he hadn't seen it…

"Donnie, are ya gonna answer me?"

Shaking his head, the purple-ninja looked up at Raphael; the red-ninja's eyes plain with concern.

"I… I-I'm fine, Raph… really…" Donatello lied. Raphael immediately heaved him onto his feet, steadying him with one arm.

"No Donnie; you are not fine…" he scowled, pulling out his T-Phone and dialling it. "Hey Leo, I'm taking Donnie home… Don't ask me why! He collapsed!"

Donatello listened fearfully to his brother's conversation with Leonardo. The way he spoke worried him more.

**It bit me… whatever it was… **the purple-ninja thought to himself, wincing when a sudden pain ran down his spine. **But… it's worsened the sickle-cell!**

Raphael had hung up when he heard Donatello wince and stumble slightly beside him.

"Easy Donnie…" he murmured, growing worried once more. The red-ninja started an easy jog home, but he wanted to run, sprint, something to get them there before his younger brother passed out. As they approached the lair, Raphael spied a clear bite-mark on the back of Donatello's left shoulder, above the rim of his shell.

"Donnie?" he asked softly.

"Y-Yeah?" was the purple-ninja's shaky reply.

"Uhh… what exactly were you bitten by?"

Donatello whimpered softly, afraid to reply.

"I-I-I don't k-know, Raph… I d-didn't see it-… Ow!"

He cut off with a cry of pain, hugging his arms close to his chest. Raphael acted fast and dragged him into the lair, leaving him on the couch before running off to find Splinter. Donatello fell onto his side, shivering violently as he tried to fight off the pain. This pain didn't feel like his sickle-cell pain; it was different… Stronger and harder to ignore…  
The purple-ninja yelped when he felt his muscles tense; unable to move them. Giving up on getting to his feet, he cried out instead.

"R-R-Raph!"

Raphael hastily ran out of the Dojo with Splinter close behind him; the red-ninja turning his run into a sprint when he noticed Donatello's struggled shivers. Cautiously he put a hand on the edge of his younger brother's shell when he reached him.

"Calm down, Donnie… You're gonna be okay; e-everything's gonna be okay!" Raphael muttered softly, trying to keep himself calm as well as his brother. Splinter hurried out and fetched a blanket, quickly tossing it over his third-eldest son.

"It should help with the shivers," he explained, hesitantly helping Donatello to sit up as he sat beside him. "Raphael, call your brothers. I fear Donatello's illness is worsening once more."

Raphael nodded and hastily called up Leonardo once more; watching as Donatello snuggled close to their sensei. He was still whimpering in pain from his tightened muscles, but his shivers had eased a little. Master Splinter put an arm around the purple-ninja with a soft sigh.

"Relax, my son… The pain will disappear soon…"

Donatello only hoped he was right. He could feel his heart beating harder than it had before, trying to ease up the stiffness of his muscles, but it only worked slightly. The purple-ninja guessed this was also the cause of whatever had bit him. It was definitely something deadly…


	9. Author's Note

**This is an Author's Note guys... And I type it for a reason...**

**I probably won't be updating this story for a while; school and me having writer's block are causes of that... And, I've kinda given up on hurting Donnie...**

**So yeah, no more of this story for a while...**

**I'll make Leo, Mikey and Raph worry more about their brother now ^^; Heheh, soz guys...**

**Some of you may know the other reason why I haven't completed my TMNT stories - I'm writing Club Penguin stuff now, and... probably won't turn away from that for a while...**

**I really do hate myself now. So many of you were wanting to know if Donnie ever got over his sickle cell disease, right?  
Well I can tell you he does, and all the turtles forget he ever had it :D  
Yay, everything gets happeh again!**

**So... you probably didn't want to read this Author's Note anyway, cause you thought I wouldn't update this story, but I say...**

**TASTE THE RAINBOW! *throws skittles at you* XD XD XD**

**kay thnx bai**


	10. LONG Epilogue

**Heheh… You all thought I wouldn't continue this, did ya?  
Well, I'm not exactly continuing it… Just writing an epilogue cause I had one of those 'random spark' moments…**  
**And… I may have lied in my Author Note about Donnie being okay in the end… *hides under a rock***

* * *

**Told in Donatello's P.O.V**

Four whole weeks…  
Four weeks and I'm still managing to fight it… but now I'm immobile…  
Everything above my waist I can move freely, but… it hurts too much to even shift my legs a little…  
Stupid, stupid sickle-cell; I wish I never had it…  
I couldn't move; I can't move… I don't even feel like it…  
I only looked up slightly when my bedroom door opened; Raphael cautiously approaching me.

"Looks like that bite didn't do you any good, little brother," he insisted, putting a hand on my forehead. "You're paler than ever…"

I coughed sharply and whimpered, not really wanting to hear that. Already letting my gaze run down my arms a few times, I still couldn't believe the paleness of my skin.

"… I-I wanna s-sit up, Raph…" I murmured softly. My older brother looked back at me in slight concern.

"Donnie, you're in enough pain. I'm not-…"

"P-Please?" I begged. "If I-I stay on my s-shell this whole time, I… I-I'm not g-going to improve…"

Raphael looked hesitant to do anything. Something was on that turtle's mind, and I don't think he was going to tell me anytime soon…

"P-Please?" I asked again. My older brother then gave in and cautiously took my hand, helping me to sit up. Ow, that hurt…

"… I'm gonna tell ya something, Donnie; but you gotta be strong about it, okay?" Raph inquired softly. "Like… really strong."

I looked at him in confusion, but nodded slightly anyway. Whatever it was, I knew I couldn't be strong, but I was going to try… for his sake…

"Well… last week LH came out to see us, and… He said he wasn't much of a doctor but, he knew a sickness when he saw it, and well…" Raphael paused hesitantly, not wanting to continue. I hadn't known Leatherhead had visited; during that time I was probably out-cold… again…

"Well?" I asked, wanting him to go on.

"… He said because of your condition… y-you've only got a-a week to l-live…"

After he'd said that, Raph winced and put his head in his hands; shaking a little as he did so. A panicked whimper escaped my mouth and my eyes watered at his words.

"R-R-Raph…" I stammered, attempting to hold back a sob, but I failed to do so. Tears started running down my cheeks uncontrollably; Raphael shifting closer to me and pulling me into a tight hug when he heard me crying. I should be glad I've made it this far with the sickle-cell. I would have thought it finished me off when we were younger, but no… It happens now. Suddenly I pulled away from Raph and rubbed my eyes, almost stopping myself from crying.

"W-W-We shouldn't b-be upset about it n-now…" I admitted. "I… I-I wanna s-spend my last d-days doing something… w-with you g-guys."

Raphael looked back at me and swallowed a sob.

"Don… y-you can hardly m-move…" he pointed out.

"I-I don't c-care!" I insisted determinedly. "Carry m-me on your shell i-if you h-have to; I-I'm not… s-staying here!"

Raphael must have noticed my determination. I don't care how sick I am, I'm not spending my last days cooped up in my bedroom. I cautiously kicked off my covers; surprisingly not bringing any pain to myself, and clung onto the back of his shell.

"… There's the Donnie I know…" I heard Raph say softly, supporting me with his arms. "Never gives up in any situation."

I giggled softly and put my arms around his neck.

"J-Just cause I'm s-sick, doesn't mean I-I'm not myself," I insisted, swaying a little as Raphael headed out of the bedroom. He laughed and wandered into the lounge, looking around for our brothers.

"Yo Mikey, Leo! Where are you guys!?" he called. At the sound of his name, Michelangelo stuck his head out of the kitchen; his eyes widening a little.

"Donnie!" he squeaked happily, running over and hastily sitting beside me as Raph set me down on the couch. Mikey immediately gave me a gentle hug, and I had to fight back tears as I hugged him back. From what Raph had told me earlier, my life was running out… this week ended in three days… Including today…  
I hugged my younger brother tighter and shivered a little. A tear fell onto my shoulder and I reassuringly rubbed Michelangelo's shell.

"M-Mikey…" I whispered. "Please d-don't cry…"

"H-How can I… w-w-when y-you're… g-g-gonna-…"

"Shh…" I hissed softly, interrupting him. I didn't really want that to be the last thing on his mind; I was meant to be enjoying my last days with them, yet… I'm not going to be truly happy until Leo and Sensei join us…

"M-Maybe we should do something to get our minds off it," Raphael suggested, sitting on the other side of me. "Like… what's the name of it again?"

"Name of what?" Mikey said quickly, hastily rubbing away his tears at the suggestion of a game. "The one April taught us?"

"Twister?" I spoke up with a slight whimper. "I won't be able to play…"

"Sure you will, Donnie…"

Oh… There's Leo…  
My older brother flipped over the couch and landed sturdily before us; a slight grin on his face.

"You can spin," he finished, handing me the Twister spinner. I laughed.

"Okay then!"

"Yay, Twister!" Mikey cheered, running to the kitchen to grab the mat. Leo and Raph exchanged a snigger before looking over at me; Leonardo coming over to sit beside me.

"So… how are you feeling about all this, Don?" he asked hesitantly. I shrugged slightly.

"A bit of every emotion, I guess… Exhausted, scared, sad, worried…" I explained, glancing down at the spinner and boredly flicking it with my finger. "Because… now that I know I won't make it, I… I-I just, feel more afraid than anything…"

That took effort to say… I was so close to breaking down in tears again, but I know I couldn't because then my brothers would probably end up in tears too…  
Leonardo noticed I was struggling to fight them back and hesitantly pulled me into a hug; breathing softly as he tried to stay calm. I hugged him back tightly, shuddering at a small pain in my waist. The sickle-cell was still at work, shutting my body down. I only hoped I made it until tomorrow…

"Let's play, guys!" Mikey called, running back into the lounge with the Twister mat sprawled across his shell. Leo and Raph got up and shifted the TV backwards to make enough room for the mat to fit. I watched them, laughing a little when my younger brother slipped up on the mat and fell onto his shell. Their laughter filled my ears, and I closed my eyes and sighed. Please don't let this be the last thing I hear…

"Come on, Donnie; spin it!" I heard Raphael call, knocking me out of thought. I stifled a soft giggle and flicked the spinner, waiting as it spun around on the board.

"Left hand; blue!"

Mikey giggled and stuck his hand in the middle of Leo's forehead; my older brother bursting into giggles.

"Like this, Donnie?"

"Mikey…"

After another laugh, the game went along smoothly; although calling out 'red' and 'blue' got Michelangelo poking my older brothers instead of the mat, but we still had fun. Soon, it was time for evening patrol, meaning I had to stay back while my brothers went out.

"Rest up, Don… We'll be back soon," Raphael murmured softly with a slight smile. He paused before following the others out and wandered back over to me, pulling out something from behind his shell. "If… I don't get to say this tomorrow, uhh… H-Happy birthday, Donnie…"

He put the object in my hands and made me clench my fist around it. I looked up in concern.

"Raph, I…"

"Shh…" he interrupted, straightening up again. "Hope you like it, Don…"

And then he left; running out to the surface after Leo and Mikey. Curiously I opened my hand and glanced down at what he had given me. A bronze necklace with a locket-charm in the shape of a turtle shell…

"O-Oh…" I whimpered, clicking open the locket to find two pictures of our family inside and immediately hugging it close to my chest. "I-I'll treasure this… f-for however l-long I have l-left in life!"

"If you keep telling yourself that; my son, you will only fear it more and more."

My eyes watered at Sensei's words and; in as much pain as I was, I got up and ran over to him; collapsing onto my knees and crying softly as soon as I had reached him. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he held me close for possibly the last time.

"Donatello… You know you can be stronger than this…" I heard him say. Looking up with blurry vision, I hastily shook my head.

"N-N-Not n-now!" I winced, burying my head into his chest as I cried. "I-I c-can't!"

Sensei sighed softly and tried to calm me down by rubbing my shell. It always worked when I was younger, but… only slightly now…  
The sickle-cell was at its most vicious stage. I'd read somewhere that most don't live through it, but I was going to push myself through it; no matter what!

"I… I-I don't w-wanna die, S-Sensei…" I said softly, fighting off the growing pain in my sides. Splinter then changed his position; sitting cross-legged while holding me close in his lap. He hadn't held me this way since I was eight; the last time the sickle-cell had 'knocked me off my feet'…

"Think of it as moving on, my son… True, death is a horrible thing, but what's important is that those who loved the one that moved on never forget the enjoyable moments in their life," Splinter explained. "Like… what you turtles did today."

"T-Twister?" I inquired; Sensei nodding. "Well… i-it was kinda f-fun, but I w-want to do more w-with them…"

… Because of the sickle-cell, I felt I couldn't do anything…

"Your brothers should be home soon. Ask them if they want to do anything more."

I nodded and soon embraced the silence between us. Just sitting there with Sensei made me remember a lot of things from when I'd had my first major sickle-cell attack. I was so scared…  
So many thoughts were running through my head that day; I thought I would die then; at the age of eight too. I sighed softly and leant my head against Sensei's shoulder. At least I wouldn't have to feel the pain anymore by the end of the week…

"Sensei… How did I even end up with sickle-cell?" I asked, breaking our silence.

"Your mother said you were born with it, though I believe it was something to do with the mutation, because… When you were still nothing-but-a hatchling, you; my son, looked incredibly healthy," Splinter explained. "Most are diagnosed with it… You were just one of the unlucky ones."

I almost missed what he said; I was too busy fighting off a pain that had crept into my chest. Sensei immediately fell silent when I whimpered sharply in pain.

"S-S-Sensei!" I managed to stammer. I only watched with frightened eyes as he placed a hand on my plastron; directly over the spot where the pain was.

"Fighting it will do you no good now, Donatello… You are much too weak…"

I had to agree with him this time; I was incredibly weak, so I lay back and let the pain hurt me. It felt like someone was ripping me apart, but I told myself to hold on until my brothers got home. With a squeak of pain, I gripped Sensei's paw.

Leo, Raph, Mikey… Hurry home… Please…


	11. Extra

**This chapter is just an extra; kinda like a small part from Donnie's journal he kept through this time of battling his sickle-cell…  
He allowed his brothers to write things in it from time-to-time, and here's an extract Leo wrote the day after they had played their game of Twister and stuff in the last chapter…**  
***whimpers* Tissues anyone?**

* * *

Today was meant to be a great day… We were going to go swimming at the lake with April. Yeah, no one ever goes out there, so it's a perfect spot for us turtles.  
Donnie would have been happy to just watch us from the shore, or Raph could have taken him in on his shoulders… Heh, I can just imagine us having a water fight… Mikey would probably win.

None of that happened today… Something else did instead…  
During the night, Donatello passed away…  
Curse that sickle-cell; the week wasn't over!

… He was 16 today too; November 2nd … H-Happy birthday, Donnie…  
I might have to stop writing soon; my hands are starting to shake… Why did it have to be today? Donnie even said he wanted to live past his birthday!

… Gah, I gotta stop… Mikey's with me now; Raph too… We're all in Donnie's bedroom, watching me write this…  
At times now, I have to stop and reassure Mikey… He still doesn't believe Donnie's truly gone… Raph's trying to get his mind off it, but neither of us are getting very far…  
It's just not fair… but, Don had battled the sickle-cell this far. He wouldn't have made it to an older age anyway.

Leatherhead came in again today; we told him what had happened… He said it was expected that our brother wouldn't have made it through the week… but…

Yeah, I'll stop now…

And Donnie, if you do end up reading this in another life… We miss you, little brother…  
Oh yeah, Raph said thanks for the letter… It means everything to him now…

We read the entry you wrote yesterday too… I'm sorry we weren't there to calm you; Fishface and Dogpound wouldn't let us leave! And that locket Raph gave you? We've all got one now; the pictures matching those Sensei has on his shelf in the Dojo… The one's of our family…

… Rest In Peace, Donatello, and remember that we'll never ever forget you…  
- _Leonardo_

* * *

**… Help…  
My heart's aching, I'm crying, and probably most of you are too…  
I think I'm as shaky as Leo is after writing the Journal entry…**

**Well… There's my Epilogue and Extra for you…  
Hope you enjoyed 'Mystery Sickle-Cell', dear readers…**

**R.I.P Donnie… **

**BTWs if you find my profile on deviantART (Pastcool123), I've got a picture/story up there somewhere that's a "collective-longer version" of Donnie's Journal too…**


End file.
